A Winter's Ball
by juliabeans5
Summary: It's Philip's very first ball! (I'm not sure why the text is all bunched together and funky I'm trying o fix it!)
1. Chapter 1: Don't be late!

**A/N: this story is utter trash. I apologize**

Philip puffed out his chest when he looked in the mirror. His black tuxedo shined from the yellow light in the lamp as he gently wrapped his bow tie around his neck and tied it. He smiled at himself with pride.

"You almost ready, Philip?" a high pitched voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mother!" Philip smiled. He lovedhis mother dearly.

"We must be at the ball in 30 minutes and we need to walk there as well." She continued.

"I will be down in a minute." Philip took a seat on his bed. He grabbed the gel on his table, put some on his fingers and ran it through his thick curls. Philip was excited for the winter ball, but he was also nervous. He took a big breath in, trying  
/to relax. Interrupting his breathing, he heard footsteps creaking on the floorboards outside his bedroom door.

The door slowly opened and Philip stood up quickly to see his father's smiling face, full of energy.

"You ready, buddy?" His father closed the door behind him as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah. But pops-" before Philip could finish his sentence, his father hugged him tightly.

"You look all grown up, Philip." Alexander said as he rubbed his shoulders and looked up and down his body. "You look good, snazzy. But one thing." Alexander grabbed Philips bowtie and straightened it as Philip said,

"Thanks Pops. But I'm nervous. I'm not really sure for what, exactly. But I got butterflies."

"That's normal." Alexander took Philips hand and sat him on the bed. "I was nervous too. Then I met your mom and everything was okay."

"But what if I don't meet someone that'll like me like THAT? or what if I'm just that weird kid I'm the corner?"

"Well, you don't have to meet a girl right here, right now. Though, it is ideal."

Philip sighed and looked down at his hands, still lying in Alexander's.

"You won't be the weird kid in the corner. I can't _imagine_ girls not falling head over heels for you. You're a Hamilton, after all."

"Yeah.." Philip snorted.

"You'll blow us all away."

Philips head shot up to look at his father who was smiling softly. Blow us all away. Those words echoed in his head. He hadn't rememberedhis father saythose wordssince he was young. But what he did remember is that it gave him a great  
sense of comfort andwarmth. He loved it.

Alexander spoke up again, "You ready to get your groove on on the dance floor?" Alexander shimmied in his place, moving his shoulders.

"Dancing! I forgot!" Philip stood up again and paced around the room nervously. "Pops! I don't know how to dance!"

"Ok, I'll teach you." Alexander stood up and shrugged. "It's easy. All you do is grab her by the waist like this," Alexander pulled Philip to him and wrapped his arm around him. The two stood inches away from each other. Alexander still had a fewincheson  
him. He continued, "then you grab her hand and hold it up here," alex took philips hand and lifted it up. Philip tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away. "Then you just moved back and forth, spinning and twirling her." The two waltz aroundthe  
room.

Alex spoke again, "and if you wanna get super ambitious, you can dip her, too." Alex's grip around Philips waist tightened as he flung him backwards.

Philip laughed, "ok! Okay pops! Bring me back up!" Alexander snorted as he lifted Philip backup. Philips face was still red from blood filling his head. They both smiled.

"Come on boys!" Eliza opened the door into the bedroom. "We don't want to be late!" Eliza was wearing her normal color. A light blue dress. Although, this dress wasn't the usual dress. This dress was more revealing and with short sleeves instead of kind  
ones covering her whole arm. There was a V shapein thefront that went to the middle of her chest. It was a particularly short dress. It was flown and fringed at the bottom half of the dress. "The whole town is going to be there and we  
do NOT want to be the late ones."

"Wow mom. You look beautiful." Philip looked at his mother in awe so she stepped inside the room.

"Why, such a kind Young man." She laughed to herself.

Alexander walked over and kissed Eliza on the cheek "You certainly are very beautiful, my dearest Eliza." She blushed. "But you're right. We should get going. Come on Philip." Alex nudged Eliza out the door to the bedroom and walked her down the hardwoodstairs,  
leaving Philip alone in his room.

"Grab her by the waist, hand up," Philip closed his eyes and said to himself. "Twirl and spin. Then dip. Got it." Philip took one last look in his mirror and then ran off to meet his parents at the front door.

Alexander and Eliza walked down the street with their hands locked. They shared occasional glances and smiles. "You continue to astound me, Eliza." Alexander said. Philip walked closely behind them. He walked with his arms crossed, hugging himself,for,he  
was cold.

Eliza pulled Alexander close to her so she can whisper in his ear, "don't look now." She gestured to the other side of the street. There were two people walking. Eliza laughed. It was Burr and Theodosia. Philip looked up to see his mother and father lookingat  
something. He followed their eyes and saw Burr. But he looked at theodosia.

"Theo." He said softly.

"What was that, buddy?" Alexander looked over his shoulder to see Phillip, looking startled."Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just looking at burr and…"

"And theodosia?" Alexander stopped in his place so that Philip could catch up to him, Eliza kept walking.

Philip didn't say anything back to his father.

Alexander spoke up again. "I'm sorry." Philip was startled and looked up at his dad that was looking straight ahead of him. "Sorry." He continued, "I know it's my fault you and theodosia aren't friends like you used to be."

"No Pa. It's not your fault. If anything, it's that Aaron Burr. He was the one that got all petty and stubborn. Our families could've continued to stay friends but Burrs jealousy got to the best of him."

"Well, thanks for that.. But I won't stop you from talking to her tonight, if you want."

"Thanks, Pops."

They both looked back over to Theodosia and Aaron. Burr shot them both a dirty look before locking arms with theodosia and walking at a faster pace.

"But, I'm not sure HE'LL let you talk to her tonight." Alexander chuckled nervously.

Alex looked down at his silver watch. Eliza was far enough away wear all the two were able to see was the slim silhouette that outlined her body. "We gotta run Philip!" Alex took off dashing and laughing.

"Right behind you, Pops!" Philip laughed too and caught up with Alexander.


	2. The Food is Really Good

**A/N : well howdy there! Thanks for those who left reviews and favorited/followed. It made my day! I write at like 3am so it may seem like I'm drunk but I promise I'm not, I'm just bad at writing. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, tell me! Constructive criticism is always wanted.**

* * *

"Woah…" Philip looked around the lobby of the hotel where the ball was being held.

The walls were made entirely out of gold. The carpets were red and had flowers patterned on them. The ceilings were high and filled with chandeliers.

"The ball is on the second floor." Eliza grabbed both alexanders and philips hand and pulled them along through the entrance.

Alexander whispered to Philip, "the venue last year was better. But that's just my opinion." Philip broke into a fit of giggles.

The hamiltons walked up the stairs and entered a ballroom. There were already about one hundred people there.

Alex hook Eliza's arm around his own. "May I have this dance?" He said with a grin on his face.

"But of course!" Eliza smiled and the two walked into the crowd of dancers, leaving Philip by himself. Philip was still standing at the main entrance, blocking it so people were forced to go around him.

Philip felt a big force on his shoulder, making him stumble forward. "Hamilton! Don't stand In The middle of the entrance!" It was George Eacker.

"Yes Sorry , sir." Philip watched George pass while glaring at him. He headed for the cocktails.

Philip decided to actually walk into the room. He went over to the food. He grabbed a plate and walked down the buffet line. He knew it. He was going to be the weird kid in the corner… that also ate all the mashed potatoes.

Philip found a tall table with tall chairs near the corner. It only had two chairs at the table. He took a seat at the tableHe looked down at his food with hair in front of his face, he wasn't able to see anything around him. It wa just him, and the  
/potatoes.

He was just about take a bite of mashed potatoes, when he was interrupted.

"Hi Philip." A small, soft voice spoke out. Philip quickly looked up, to see theodosia standing in front of him.

"Theo.." Philip hopped off of the chair to stand in front of her. "It's been awhile." Philip grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his lips. Theodosia blushed. Her skin was as soft as the day they met.

"Indeed, it has." It was silent for a moment and then Philip spoke.

"Wanna go get food? It's really good and fancy."

"Really? HOW good is it?" Theo joked.

"Taste some!" Philip reached over to his plate and grabbed his fork, shoving the silver fork into the mashed potatoes, picking some of it up and shoved it into Theodosia's mouth.

"That IS good." Theo laughed, took the fork out of her mouth and placed it back on the plate.

There was an awkward silence and then Theo talked again. "I saw you walking on the street today. With your mother and father."

"I saw you, too. I wanted to say hi or something like that, but I didn't know what to say."

"Your parents are fine with you talking to me? They don't care?"

"What?" Philip took at seat back on his chair. Theodosia did the one across. "Why would they care?"

"My father isn't letting me talk to you. He said, 'I don't want to see you talking to that Hamilton boy. It's a good thing that the cocktails here are able to distract him."

Philip snorted. "That does make it easier to talk to you."

"Yeah." Theodosia looked down at the table.

"They used to care. But Pops told me today that it was okay that I could talk to you."

Another awkward silence until Theodosia asked, "Wanna dance…?"

Philip looked up from his plate. "Huh?"

"This song is nice. I like it. We should dance to it." She turned her head to watch all the other dancers laughing and smiling.

"But- you're father-" Philip didn't want to be the reason Theodosia got into trouble.

"He said I couldn't talk to you. He never said anything about dancing." She smiled evilly.

Philip got excited. "Let's go!" He jumped off the chair and pulled Theo behind him, making her almost fall.

Philip had never really considered Theo as someone that he could date. They'd always been best friends. Or at least, they WERE best friends.

Philip laughed when they got to the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed her by the waist and held her hand up high.

"Ok, so, I'm new to this whole dancing thing so if i step on your toes, this is me apologizing in advance." Philip exclaimed.

"Apologize accepted."

Spin her, twirl her. He thought. Then take a risk and dip her. Philip continued to twirl around the room. He saw his father's eyes. ALexander was doing the same moves that he taught Philp. He glided smoothly across the floor when Alexanderand Philps  
/eyes met. Alex raised his eyebrows over and over and smiled mischievously. Philip couldn't help but laugh and blush. He looked down at theodosia whose dress was spinning and flowing following the dance moves. Her curly hair was bouncingto the

beat. As the tempo of the song sped up, so did the pair. Philip was a few inches taller than theodosia, so she had to look up to meet his eyes.

The song ended. Philip started to break a sweat. Theodosia was dramatically out of breath.

"You wanna take a break?" Philip pulled Theo to the side of the room, off of the dance floor.

"Hah. Yeah. I'm gonna get a drink of water and use the restroom."

"You don't need me to escort you there, right?"

"No no! I'm good! I'll be back in 5 minutes at most."

"I'll be waiting right here."

Theodosia walked off to use the bathroom. Philip watched her as her poofy dress bounced and she skipped to the beat of the song playing.

Even though Philip said he'd be waiting for her, here, he got bored. After ten minutes passed, he felt like she wasn't going to come is probably talking to her father or another person. Don't take it personally. Philip decided to go to the nearby

/window, attempting to get fresh cool. He walked across the floor to the window. He sat on the railing and closed his eyes as he sighed. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was a girl. It sounded as though it came from outside, but when Philip carefully  
/looked down to the streets, it was empty. Philip shrugged it off, thinking that his mind was just messing with him. As soon as he was done thinking that it was nothing, it was something. He heard the scream again. He looked out the window one more  
/time, no one was there. It sounds like it's outside of the building, but it's too close to be in the streets. where could the scream be coming fro- His expression became blank. The balcony


	3. The Balcony

**A/N: this is some trash I'm sorry**

* * *

Philip dashed to the balcony, avoiding any contact with the people around him. The occasional, "watch where you're going!" Or "hey!" would come from the crowds but Philip ignored them.

Philip arrived at the balcony, out of breath. He breathe heavily in and out. Leaning up against the wall, he closed his eyes. "I… forgot… how not athletic.. I am…"

"Philip!" He heard someone shriek. His eyes bolted open, alarmed.

There was Theodosia, pushed up against the railing by George Eacker. One of his hands was crept up under her dress, touching her. The other hand was holding her arm down to her side, making theodosia unable to move it. He was leaning up against her, hisbody  
/crushing hers.

"Theo!" Philip shouted out to her.

George sharply turned his head to look at Philip. He smirked, "If you don't want you, your family or this girl getting hurt, then I suggest you leave immediately." George leaned even hard against Theodosia making her back arch over the railing.

She could see the stars in the sky.

A tear rolled down Theo's face. "Philip he's hurting me." She cried.

"George! Get off of her!" Philip took a stepforward.

"Go back to your obnoxious parents and beat it, kid." George said calmly. George then took his hand from out of Theodosias dress and moved his to her face. He wiped the tear away as he laughed softly.

Philips fists balled up. "I said." He took another step forward and grabbed George, spinning him around. "Get off of her!" Philip took a big swing at George's face, which did less damage than he wanted it to.

George recovered quickly and punched Philips stomach and he doubled over with pain. Philip fell onto his knees and hugged his stomach.

Theo, still standing up against the railing called out. "Philip!"

"Shut up, bitch!" George turned around and strike her in her left cheek. She helped when the hand hit. Philip gasped. The man walked over to philip and grabbed him by the hair. George pulled his head up and Philip letout a whimper of agony. "This

is for you." He punched Philip in the nose, and it started to bleed. "This is for your whore of a mother." He punched Philip again. "And this is

for your good-for-nothing father!" Instead of punching, George kicked Philip in the stomach. Philip fell over onto his hands and knees.

George Eacker and Alexander never got along that well. But, Philip didn't think that there as this much rage inside of him to hurt some teenagers.

Philip tried to get up, but not as fast as he wanted it to be, not as fast as it needed it to be. Philip looked to see Theo, standing up with George behind her. He had a knife to her throat and was pulling her head back by gripping her hair.

"Now." George smirked. "You leave now and nothing bad will happen to her."

"No! Don't you dare touch her, Eacker!" Philip tried to sound threatening, even though he was on the ground in pain. That made George laugh.

Philip was still laying in the ground, attempting to reach out to Theodosia. The left side Of her face was pink, where she had been hit. Her hair was no longer in perfect curls. It was messy and she had millions of fly aways.

"I'll repeat myself." George pulled theodosias hair even harder, making her scream, making Philip wince. "Leave! If you were actually smart, you would."

"Philip, it's okay." Theodosia spoke up.

"No! It's not! I'll get help or something." Philip used the balcony railing to help himself up.

"No.. it's okay. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Theodosia calmed herself down a little bit. "Trust me." Her face was facing the sky but she could still see Philip. She winked. Philip nodded to her, slowly. He wasn't sure what shewas going to

do.

"Ok Philip. You can-" theodosia shifted her position. "Go!" Theodosia elbowed George unexpectedly right in the stomach. He stumbled backwards as much as he could before the railing stopped him.

Philip saw this as an opportunity. He ran up to George and shoved his chest. George flipped over the railing and fell.

Philip looked down to the sidewalk below, out of breath. George's lifeless body lay there. People below him screamed.

"He pushed him!"

"Is that Hamilton's boy?"

"Someone go get help!"

Philip put his hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his messed up curls. He tried to forget the imagery, all he wanted to do was make sure Theo was okay.

He turned around, "Theo..!" She washyperventilating as tears flooded her eyes. Theo fell to her knees and stuck the heels of her palms into her eyes. Philip slide right next to her and held her. She needed to know that shewas safe. Philip

would murmur reassuring ideas. "It's okay." "No one is going to hurt you anymore." Theo's breathing was slowing down but she was still sobbing. That's when the doors bursted opened.


	4. Innocence

**A/N: i think im gonna stop writing this a delete this story it's very bad**

* * *

"Theodosia!" Aaron Burr; Theodosia's father, ran into the balcony. Philip flinched when the door hit the wall. "Get your damn hands off of my daughter!" Burr yelled while picking Philip up by his armpits and slamming him up against

the wall. Philip cringed as Aaron yelled at him.

Another voice came through to the balcony. "Burr!" It was Philip's father, Alexander Hamilton. He ran onto the balcony, with Eliza following behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my son!" Alexander stormed up to

Burr and forced himself in front of him. Alexander gave Burr a small push, making Burr take a step back but he paid it no mind.

"I knew that bringing theodosia here wasn't a good idea!" Burr shouted. "Especially with you being here, Hamilton!" He whirled back around and pointed a finger in Philip's face. Philip frankly, was frightened he was going to get punched

by this enraged man.

"Father! I didn't mean t-" Philip lifted his hands up to his chest and face for protection. It was just a reflex he had anytime he felt like he was in danger and could get hurt.

Burr took a step forward to scare the boy. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Philip's whole body was being crushed up against the wall by Burrs. the poor boy, gulped and choked on his own breath as he tried to defend himself.

Alexander was about to take a step forward and continue yelling at the man.

"I-" he started but was cut off by a tug from his shirts arm sleeve.

Alexander turned around to see Eliza. She had great big glossy eyes. They were as people say, "puppy dog eyes." Her eyes got like this anytime she was worried.

Alexander breathed, as if a little impatient, "yes

"Oh my dear Theodosia. My precious." Burr sighed. "Tell us what has happened."

Alexander was angry, confused and honestly, scared. Theodosia, an intelligent girl he use to count as a child of one of his own was sobbing on the ground. Philip, his son, was bruised, bleeding and looked as if he was about to break down and sob himself.

"Son. What did you do?" Alexander huffed.

"I didn't mean to Pops! I heard screaming a-and then I-I saw Theodosia out on the balcony but George Eacker was here and I saw h-he had a hand up her dress. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen and then he pulled out a knife and I couldn't stop  
/him Pa! I couldn't-"

"Oh, my son, look at you. You look awful." Alexander examined Philips face. The bloody nose, the bruised eye, the split skin on his cheek.

"I'm alright." Philip responded. Alexander lifted a hand to his sons face to get a better look. Philip let out a small but noticeable cry of pain. He was definitely not okay.

"What!?" Burr chimed in. "Where is the bastard!? I swear I'll kill him! I'll..!"

Philip took a big breath in. He slowly lifted his hand to point to the balcony.. Eliza walked over to the railing and looked down.

"Oh my heavens!" She said as tears started to fill her eyes. "H-he's dead!"

Alex bowed his head in sorrow. Had his son really just killed someone? No. he wouldn't. Philip wouldn't hurt a soul. Alexander was serious when he said Philip couldn't hurt a soul.

Alexander remembers Philip crying after his father just killed a spider. He remembers taking out the parts about the deaths and duels in the newspaper before giving it to Philip. Philip always had a break down. He'd ask Alexander, "Pops, why

do they hurt each other?"

Philip didn't just ask these questions and break down when he was a little boy. Philip would excuse himself from the room saying, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." after he'd read something gruesome in the newspaper.

"I didn't mean it, Pops! I just wanted to protect Theodosia. H-he wouldn't stop hurting her. And then he pulled out a knife-!" Philip said frantically.

"Shh. Son, it's alright." Alexander was in shock. He didn't know what to do. All he did was turn around to hug him.

Eliza wanted to join in on the family hug. "Oh, MY Philip." Was all she could say.

"No!" Philip broke free of his parents touches. "If only I got here quicker! If only I had walked Theodosia to the restroom. THE WHOLE THING is my fault." Philip looked to see Burr kneeling down next to Theodosia. he was rubbing her

back.

"Mom." He spoke up turning to Eliza, tears filling his eyes. "Mom, I killed him."

"Philip.." she placed her hand behind his head and they looked each other in the eyes.

Philip said shakingly, "im sorry." He repeated himself. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Eliza shook her head, "my baby. I know.."

"Son. You did what you had to do. You're innocent. And i would know ! I'm a lawyer. I would know." Leave it to Alexander Hamilton to find someway to brag about his accomplishments.

Philip shook his head viciously. "Pops I'm so sorry!"

"I know I know, shh. I know I know shh." He rubbed philips shoulders reassuringly. "You did everything just right."

"Theo…" Philip pushed his father to the side. Eliza was clinging onto Alexander's shoulder. She was never fond of death. Then again, who was? Alexander was fine with that. He knew that death was hard to deal with for most people.

Alexander himself was little different.

Of course, as a little boy he was devastated when his father left and was never seen again. And of course he fell into a depression after his mother died. And of course his pride was ruined when his cousin committed suicide. But after that moment, there  
/was a voice inside his head. The voice said, "Alex you gotta fend for yourself." That's when Alexander started reading, studying and learning in order to change his life around.

Philip took small and quiet steps towards Theodosia. "I'm so sorry, Theodosia." He only called Theo theodosia when he was being serious.

Burr stood up and let Philip talk to her. She wasn't facing him, so she was startled when he placed a hand on her back.

"But it's okay. I promise." He said.

She turned her whole body to face Philip. He let out a smile soft smile.

"Okay.." she said as she wiped her eyes. The panic that had been on her chest was lifted and she felt like she could finally breath.

Philip stood up from kneeling. He placed a hand out for Theodosia to grab onto. She smiled as she pulled herself up.

The men looked in terrification at the dress. Eliza looked in mortification. Burrs breathing became faster and alexander gasped.

The dress. It was beautiful. It was the color silver, with occasional sparkles placed on it. The dress was short. It had no straps and bind tightly underneath her arms. The dress was silk and complimented her figure well.

But not anymore.

The dress. It was destroyed. The color silver was stained brown with dirt. There were cuts in places along her torso. The short length was even shorter in places where it was riped. And this didn't compliment her body. Her posture was slumped over, looking  
/at the floor.

Theodosia brushed herself off.

"Oh, Theodosia…" Burr walked over to her again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Theodosia was just barely short enough to fit underneath her fathers chin. A tear rolled down Aaron Burrs cheek. Then another. And another. His breathing

was shaky as he tried to relax.

Philip was standing in the corner of the balcony, holding his mothers hers hand. He wasn't able to process what was happening. And it just got even more overwhelming as time went on.

"That's him alright!" And man shouted, storming into the balcony with police close behind him. "That's the boy who pushed George Eacker!"


	5. Shit move

The police officers rushed across the balcony.

Eliza tried to reason with the police. "No, officers you've made a mistake. Let us explain-"

"Quiet!" The man barked impatiently. "Stay in your place! You are nothing but a married woman. You are not to speak unless spoken to." The police paid no mind to this unknown man's outburst

Eliza gasped. Before Alexander could yell at this unknown man, three police officers were already across the balcony. Two of the officers walked behind Philip, his arms and forced his arms behind his back.

"Ow!" Philip cried. "Dad!"

Burr had pushed himself and Theodosia into the corner of the balcony to stay out of the way.

"Dad! Wait, no!" He continued to shout. The officers started walking back across the balcony to exit.

All the people that had attended the party were looking at the scene. No one was dancing, not even the band was playing.

"Take your hands off my son!" Alexander tried to pull Philip free of the officers grasps. It was no use.

The officers stopped. " . We can do this the easy way and ask you to stop fighting us politely or the hard way and use force." One of them spoke up as they stopped walking.

"But he's not-"

"Enough !"

Silence filled the room. No one is the crowd was talking. You could hear a pin drop.

An officer starting talking to the crowd of people. "It's alright, folks! We've got this uncontrol!" He said nicely.

"Now," the other officer holding Philip said. "Get back you your dancing! Have a fun night!"

That's when Alexander looked over at burr. "Burr," he pleaded, "Theodosia, tell them what happened?"

"Yes sir, I was walking t-" Theodosia was cut off by the sound of her father coughing and clearing his throat. She bowed her head and stayed quiet.

"Burr! Help me out!" Alexander's breathing became faster as he grew angry and frustrated.

"Father…" Theodosia turned her head to her father, trying to get his permission to speak. Burr looked away, declining his daughter's plead.

"Burr…?" Alexander didn't feel anger. The feelings inside of him were betrayal. Alexander tried to hide the look on his face but nothing could stop him from his face becoming flushed and his eyes glistening.

"You can meet us down at the station, ." The officers started walking away. Alexander tried to put up a fight again.

"No!" He shouted, chasing after them. "You can't take him!"

"Pops!" Philip tried kicking and squirming out of their grasps, but they were too strong.

Eliza decided to protest as well, "No! Please officers, let us explain! He's innocent! He's-"

The third officer not dragging Philip out of the balcony turned around quickly to face Alexander. They stood chest to chest. "Alexander Hamilton, it's best not to get you and your son into anymore trouble than you already are!" The two stood

huffing.

Alexander stepped back and looked down at his feet. The officers left the balcony. Eliza walked up to Alexander and hugged him from behind.

"Alexander..?." She said.

No response.

"We must go meet our son at the station now." She said calmly.

Instead of Alexander responding to his wife, he bolted his head up to look Burr in the eyes. "Why!?" He shouted. His voice was harsh, but shaken.

"Excuse me…?" Burr said as he started walking out of the corner and to the middle of the balcony.

"Why didn't you help me out? My son is innocent and saved your daughter! You know that!"

"Alexand-"

"That was a shit move! I thought even a douche like yo-"

"Alexander watch your language! There are ladies present."

Alexander groaned. "That's not an excuse! You're a terrible person. I'll see you in Hell." Alexander yelled, pushing past Burr and Theodosia. "Eliza. Let's go." He said sternly as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her off.

Burr interrupted them, "there shouldn't be two of us with ruined careers. Now should there?"

Alexander stopped in his tracks.

"Think about it." Burr said again. Alexander growled low in his voice. A light squeeze that eliza gave him on the hand made him calm down.

"Hon…" Eliza cooed him out the door and shoot Burr a look of disgust.

Outside of the balcony, Alexander pulled eliza close to himself. He grabbed her in a warm embrace and held her there.

She rubbed his back. "Don't worry." She said. "Everything will be just okay."

"Eliza." Alexander straightened his back as Eliza let go of the hug. "How- no, why do you always look on the bright side of things?"

"Someone has to."

Don't let Eliza's soft attitude fool you. She was an inch away from exploding. She wanted to agree with her husband, but she thought that pushing off of the balcony wasn't the right decision. Thou shalt not kill, right? Was her son innocent?

She couldn't decide for herself.

guess the trial will speak for itself. She thought.


	6. Seriously these kids need to learn

**A/N: hi! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I'm not really sure where The story is going to be going after this chapter so if anyone has ideas that would be great!**

* * *

Alexander grumbled words to himself as the two scrambled through the swarms. People were finally starting to get back to wining and dining.

"Alexander." Eliza called out to Alexander as he continued to walk faster.

"We have to leave." He didn't take the time to turn around to speak to his wife.

"Alexander!" Eliza raised her voice as she pleaded, struggling to keep up.

"Eliza! We do not have time to be standing around like cattle!" Alexander stopped in his tracks and whipped around. He was in no mood to stop and talk. His son was just arrested, after all. How was Eliza not worried?

Before Eliza could say anything back to her husband, he was already apologizing.

"I'm sorry.." He looked down at his feet. Eliza took a step back. "I didn't mean to yell. I just-"

He was cut off.

"Well…!" Thomas Jefferson's bright magenta colored suit almost blinded Alexander as he stepped up to the couple. "I hope we are all having a good time tonight?"

Alexander's eyes narrowed. "Just. Fine." He gritted through his teeth. Thomas knew what had just happened with Philip. He always knew. And it drove Alexander insane.

Thomas was always one step ahead of Hamilton, if felt. He knew everything about everyone. He had connections and friends. Alexander wasn't as 'social' as Thomas, being in his office all day, writing.

Eliza always persuaded her husband to come out of his office and take a break. He always declined politely, saying, "I have so much work to do." But he loved job so it didn't matter.

Jefferson turned to face Eliza. "Mademoiselle." He started with a small smirk. "You look stunning as always." Thomas slowly reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Eliza couldn't help but blush so she started to move things along. "My husband and I really ought to be leaving, sir."

"Ah yes," he said sarcastically. "You really should be going now. You wouldn't want your son to spend a cold, lonely night in jail, now would you?" He looked at his nails.

Alexander started huffing, breathing getting heavier.

Eliza knew that her husband was going to erupt any moment, so she stepped in to try and exit the conversation. "Yes." She said sweetly, "we don't want that at all-"

"Yeah because, we actually care for our children!" Alexander blurtted out and attempted to take a step closer to Jefferson.

Eliza had to place her hand on his chest to hold him back from getting any closer to his rival.

"We must bid you adieu, Thomas." she started backing up.

"Uh," Jefferson smirk and scoffed. "That's Mr. Jefferson to you and your family, ."

"Uh-" Eliza stood in shock and speechless.

"Thomas! I really don't have time for your schoolyard taunts. Now get out of my way!" Alexander barked back to Jefferson.

Alexander grabbed Eliza's hand again as he pushed past Thomas. He only took two steps until he was standing face to face with his boss, George Washington.

"Hamilton." He said formally with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you out of that office of yours and having fun tonight." Alexander blushed a little but then realized that his son was still being taken away as they spoke.

"Uhh Sir!" Alexander responded frantically while standing up straight. "It's great to see you here but I-"

"Yes I just got here. What'd I miss?" He chuckled while looking at his watch.

Alexander didn't say anything back to his boss. What would I even say? He thought. "Sorry, I have to go because my son just killed a man?" No. That wouldn't work. Of course not. That sounds ridiculous!

Eliza stood still, mouth parted slightly.

"His son just killed George Eacker and got arrested!" Jefferson walked up from behind Eliza, laughing, if you will. I guess I didn't have to say it. Alexander thought.

"What? Hamilton, is this true?" Washington's expression changed to a stern, stone hard face.

Alexander turned to face Thomas. "Jesus Christ, Jefferson. You shouldn't be the one to talk about bad behavior!"

Jefferson would of course never take Hamiltons side. In a heartbeat, he would always go against him. "Seriously, these kids need to learn there are consequences in life." Jefferson tsked.

"Jefferson, please." George had to break up the brickering between the two men.

Thomas interrupted. "Oh my! Will you look at the time? I better scurry on home!" Thomas smiled as he stuck his hand out for George. "It's been a pleasure seeing you tonight, Sir." And with that, Thomas Jefferson waltzed away leaving

the three in silence.

"Hamilton! Is this true!?" Washington's voice roared through the whole room. A few people that surrounded this conversation started in their tracks to watch, but quickly proceeded to what they were doing.

"Yes, sir." Hamilton looked down at his feet. "It... It seems so this is true. I won't try to deny it."

George Washington's lips pressed together as he thought.

"It wasn't his fault, Mr. President, S-sir!" Eliza stuttered. "We are trying to explain this to the officers but they didn't really listen."

The only sound to be heard was of the people around the room. Alexander and Eliza's heads both looked down at their feet, ashamed.

"I can imagine that this will make the highlights for the next week or so, Hamilton."

"Yes sir." He simply said, head still down, refusing to make any eye contact. Finally, Alexander had an idea. He shot his head up with a hopeful face. "But sir! If you could defend my Philip at his trial or maybe even pardon his behavior

then I could just-"

He was cut off.

"Hamilton. I don't need to get involved in this right now." Washington put up his hand to dismiss the subject. Or, at least try to.

"But-"

"I know you and your son. I know that he wouldn't do something like this. And I also know that with a great lawyer like you, he will be found innocent."

"Sir, please!" Hamilton begged.

"Hamilton!" George roared once more. He look quickly around the room, making sure that no one was listening. "Nonetheless, your son has killed someone."

"Please!" Hamilton was about ready to get on his knees and beg. "You have to hear his side of the story."

"We will discuss this Monday. I promise; first thing. Now go to the station, son."

With a quick nod, Eliza and Alexander marched away. Usually Alexander hates being called 'son.' But he didn't pay any mind to this at this time. He was too focused on the task at hand, now.

* * *

 **A/N: again, sorry it took me so long. I wasn't 'motivated to write.' Also: should this be a Philip/Theo?**


End file.
